Our Grandfathers Will Hear About This
by FanficFanatic416
Summary: "It should be like ripping off a bandage. Easy, right? Except it's not." After dating each other for some time, Rose and Scorpius decide to tell their parents about their relationship and... their grandfathers may hear about this. -Scorpius/Rose (obviously)- main story is complete and there are bonus scenes that will be posted occasionally
1. Main story

So I've been wanting to do a Scorose fic for a while and here it is. Also, I don't own Harry Potter and if I did, George would still have his twin.

* * *

 **Our Grandfathers Will Hear About This**

"Mother. Father," Scorpius addressed his parents while nervously glancing down at his feet. Normally the young Malfoy wouldn't be nervous but what he's about to announce might change everything.

"Yes, Scorpius?" Astoria responded with concern since it's very rare for her son to be tense. Draco, on the other hand, stared at him with his cool gray eyes, not exuding any emotions.

"I... I have something to say," Scorpius managed to get some words out before gulping. God, why was he so nervous? It's just a simple announcement, right? Except it's not.

"I... Promise me you won't kill me when I say this!" He blurt out.

"Scorpius, whatever it is you have to say, you can say it to us. We'll love you no matter what," Astoria tried to reassure her son. "Right, Draco?" She turned over to her husband.

"Right," He nodded at his wife. "Did you break any laws?" He questioned Scorpius.

"No," His son answered.

"Did you kill someone?"

"No."

"Did you use an unforgivable curse on someone?"

"No."

"Did you call someone a mudblood?"

"No."

"Did you hex someone?"

"Only out of self-defense and he had it coming! Especially when he insulted my girl- Uh, never mind." Shit, now he might have to say it.

"A girlfriend!" Astoria exclaimed out of happiness. "I was wondering when you were going to show an interest in someone. Who is she?"

"That's the problem. Not for me but for you, mainly dad, probably," Scorpius said.

"As long as she makes you happy, she can't be an awful girl," His mother soothed, patting his arm and Scorpius smiled in response.

"Who is she?" Draco asked.

"What?" Scorpius questioned his father.

"Who is she?" His father repeated his question.

"Father, you won't kill me if I said who, right?" He let out a nervous laugh.

"Scorpius-" Draco started to say, exasperated with his son's nervousness. For Godric's sake, Malfoys don't do nervous.

"Right? Like, we don't need to make an unbreakable vow or anything like that, right?" Scorpius interrupted.

"Scorpius, there's no need for that and I promise," Draco tried to reassure Scorpius, raising up his right hand as a promise.

"Great. My girlfriend is Rose Weasley," The young Malfoy answered his father's question and Draco felt like the world ended right then and there. Upon seeing his father gaping and opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Scorpius started to think it was a bad idea to tell his parents about the relationship he kept secret. Damn it, why did he let Rose convince him that it was a good idea?

"What?" Draco managed to let out in the midst of his mixed feelings of shock, disgust, and dismay. No. This cannot be right. He could have heard wrong. His son cannot be going out with...

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius said his girlfriend's name again, confirming his father's fears. "My girlfriend is Rose Weasley, as in the daughter of-"

"Granger and the weasel," Draco growled, his face turning red and burning with rage.

"Father, remember! You promised you wouldn't murder me," Scorpius reminded Draco of his earlier promise in case if he was going to get murdered by the hands of his own father. However, Draco never planned on murder his son for such a foolish act but he did plan on something else.

"No, but... your grandfather will hear about this!" Draco proclaimed.

"What? You're bringing Grandfather Lucius into this?" Scorpius gaped. Why does more of his family need to hear about this?

"Yes and I'm flooing him right this instance!" His father headed over to the chimney. Well, that worked out nicely.

"Mother? Are you alright?" He noticed that his mother was standing there in silence during the whole exchange between father and son.

"It's rather surprising that you're dating someone from a family your father despises or just dating anybody in general since you've always shown more of an interest in quidditch than any person-" She started to say.

"Mother, I'm not asexual and it was bound to happen," Scorpius interrupted his mother. "Rose and I. We were best friends the moment we met on the train for our first year to Hogwarts and I guess I might have had a little crush on her at that time." He reminisced of those good memories he had.

"But I'm so happy that you're dating!" Astoria finished her statement. "I would been happy with anybody you would have brought home, boy or girl. My son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-"

"Did you hate me for giving you so much pain during labor?" Every time his middle name was mentioned, Scorpius made it very clear on how much he had hated it.

"Finally showing romantic interest in someone! I approve of your girlfriend as long as she makes you happy but if she breaks your heart, I will hex her into oblivion." She finished her statement off with a threat.

"Don't worry, mother. We're too in love with each other to break up," Scorpius reassured his mother with a wide grin on his face. Perhaps, telling his parents wasn't such a bad idea apart from the fact that his grandfather is going to hear about it. He hoped that things were going well with Rose and her parents.

-.-.-.-

"Mum. Dad," Rose addressed her parents in the middle of dinner.

"Yes, Rosie?" Ron replied while Hermione looked up at their daughter.

"Promise you won't disown me when I say this," Rose said. At this, Hugo stopped eating and sat up with interest. Normally he would be eating like a pig since he had his father's appetite but her younger brother knew where this conversation would be going and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"How bad can it be? It's not like you broke any laws, right?" Ron asked.

"Well..." She started to say.

"Rose!" Hermione yelled, fearing for the worst.

"It's not any laws from the Ministry but it's one of your own, or dad's technically," Rose eliminated any of her mother's fear of her daughter potentially being a criminal.

"Oh, well, what is it?" Ron questioned his daughter.

"Just say it, Rose. It's like removing a bandage," Rose tried to give herself a little pep talk while her parents were trying not to laugh at their daughter's rare case of nervousness. However, Rose was more focused on getting her nerves under control. It should be like ripping off a bandage. Easy, right? Except it's not. "Remember what you said to me about Scorpius Malfoy before I got on the Hogwarts express for my first year?"

"Of course, I do. 'Don't get too friendly with-' Ron started to recite his exact words before stopping out of fear. "Rose, you didn't!" He yelled.

"I did. Right when we first met," Rose stated.

"You're friends with the ferret's son?!" Oh, this was all too much for him. His precious daughter being friends with _it_.

"Uh... more." Ron's eyes widened even more after that statement.

"Best friends?!"

"Even more."

"Best friends forever?!"

"Even more than that."

"She's dating him and she has been dating him for a couple of years now," Hugo said and everyone's attention turned over to him. "What? Dad was too slow to get to the point and I'm trying to help dear older sister with getting the conversation done and over with," He shrugged.

"You're dating him?!" Rose confirmed her father's question with a nod and his jaw dropped. "For years?!" Another nod. "Rose, how could you?" He exclaimed. Now this was too much for him. His precious daughter dating _it_.

"You make it sound as if I've going out with him for centuries," Rose rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

"First of all, don't roll your eyes at your father. Second of all, it seems like that in my world! HOW?! How did you end up dating it?!" Ron yelled.

"Well, you shouldn't have pointed him out to me in the first place. Not that it would make a difference, since we shared the same compartment and were sorted into the same house our first year," Rose explained calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" From the first letter Rose sent to her parents from Hogwarts, Ron knew that she was sorted into Ravenclaw like Albus. While he was a bit disappointed that his daughter wasn't in Gryffindor like her parents, at least she wasn't in Slytherin. Except now, Slytherin seemed like the better option because then she wouldn't be in the same house as _it_.

"Because I knew you would react like this." Rose answered, stating her confirmed belief.

"Rose!"

"Rose, does he make you happy?" Hermione interrupted the exchange between father and daughter after getting over her shock and absorbing what she had just heard in the past five minutes.

"Yes, mum. Very," Her daughter answered with a nod.

"Good, that's all that matters," Her mother smiled. As long as her children were happy and weren't getting into any legal troubles, then it was all fine with her.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, shocked that his wife would easily accept her daughter's relationship with _it_.

"What? He's not his father or grandfather and he's Albus's best friend. Plus, we don't really know him so we can't judge him." Hermione argued with logic that Ron had to inwardly admit was correct.

"Still!"

"You're not going to disown me, right?" Rose asked her father with a bit of fear.

"Maybe." Ron answered his daughter's question nonchalantly and his daughter and mother's jaws dropped. Rose's with sadness and Hermione's with both shock and anger.

"Ron!" Hermione angrily yelled.

"I won't," Ron stated. "But I will do this."

"Please don't kill my boyfriend!" Rose exclaimed, fearing for the worst.

"I wasn't going to do that but thanks for the idea. Rose, I'm contacting my father right now!" Ron proclaimed and Rose's eyes widened.

"What does Granddad Arthur have to do with this?" She voiced out her thought.

"He won't forgive you for dating a pure-blood, much less marrying one!" Ron answered his daughter's question, tweaking his words to her from the Hogwarts express her first year just a bit.

"But he'll approve of Scorpius. Scorp's taking Muggle Studies and he's genuinely intested in all things Muggle!" Rose argued.

"Rose, that's the worst lie I ever heard. A Malfoy taking Muggle Studies? As if!" Ron scoffed at what he perceived as bullshit.

"So? My favorite subject is Divination and I'm taking it at both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. levels, and that's just as unlikely as Scorpius taking Muggle Studies at both O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. levels." Rose tried to make her father see that her boyfriend wasn't a horrible git or at least, not like his father or grandfather.

"I still don't understand how you could possibly love that subject," Hermione muttered under her breath. That professor of that subject was a fraud. The whole subject was like a fraud! She understands that Rose wanted to be more than the daughter of the Brightest Witch of Her Age but out of all things, divination?!

"Still! Your grandfather will hear about this!" Ron grabbed his wand and disapparated. Rose stared at the place her father once was with shock. She knew he wouldn't approve of her boyfriend but did he have to act like such a drama queen.

"Rose, I approve of Scorpius as long as he makes you happy and you need to rethink on your favorite subject," Hermione said to Rose quite seriously, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Well, Rose, thank you for the entertaining dinner. That was a great show to watch," Hugo cheekily grinned at his sister who glared at him in response. "And mom, divination is also my favorite subject," He added the last part with complete honesty and seriousness.

And he watched as his mother's face paled with shock before slowly becoming red with anger.

While Hermione lashed out at her son for his poor favorite subject choice, Rose finished her dinner all with a grin on her face. Telling her parents wasn't that bad at all and while her father did react quite dramatically to the announcement, she didn't understand why she was so nervous. It was just like ripping off a bandage. Easy.

* * *

I know the whole Scorose telling their family about their relationship fic is cliche but I had to write one. I honestly imagined Ron as the only one to be the dramatic one and Draco to approve of Scorpius doing almost anything (including a relationship with Rose) as long as his son is happy, but I thought of Draco saying "Your grandfather will hear about this!" to Scorpius (because of course he would say that) and this happened.

Hopefully the characters were in character and I did them justice.

Maybe I might post a bonus scene or two to this.

Favorite or/and review if you want!


	2. Bonus Scene: I Do

A few days after telling their parents about a relationship that was kept secret for months, Rose and Scorpius finally met up with each other at a small cafe to discuss the events. Of course, meeting up wasn't easy due to their parents (mainly their fathers) giving them very strict punishments which weren't simple to get around but they managed to sneak out to see their true love.

"How was telling your parents?" Scorpius asked his girlfriend as he looked at his choices in a menu and wrinkled his nose. God, why did he choose this place for them to meet at? There were lots of places that had better food than this.

"It was like ripping off a bandage. Easy except there were painful consequences. At least, there were with my dad," Rose answered with a shrug as she set down her menu after looking at it for fun.

"Same here and apparently my grandfather will hear about this," He responded, cringing slightly when he remembered his father flooing over to Lucius a few days earlier and he's still expecting his old-fashioned grandfather to storm over some day soon to give him an earful. His father would possibly receive one as well for allowing his favorite (and only) grandson to date a half-blood but that's a problem to worry about for another time.

"Same!" Scorpius's eyes widened out of surprise.

"Your grandfather will hear about this, too?"

"Yeah because apparently he'll never forgive me for dating a pure-blood, much less marrying one," She answered, rolling her eyes at what her father said.

"Do you want to marry me?" There was a cheeky grin on his face, an expression that was commonly seen with the Bronze Trio and rarely seen with others.

"Scorpius, it's too soon to talk about marriage!" She scoffed. For god's sake, they were only seventh years! They have finishing up their Hogwarts education to worry about as well as the careers they are going to pursue after Hogwarts. It's too early to worry about that matter.

"Do you?" He pressed the issue anyways.

"Yeah. If I ever get married, then yeah. I'd like it if you were the one I was marrying," Her hard, stern expression gradually transitioned into a sweet, soft smile that Scorpius knew and love. He loved practically any facial expression she makes, even her angry ones, though he preferred those to be directed at someone else.

"Too bad, my grandfather would kill me before that happens. Wouldn't want me to ruin the family's pure bloodline," He rolled his eyes at the Malfoy family's old-fashioned beliefs, at least for his grandparents or mainly Lucius. On the other hand, Narcissa still isn't exactly fond of muggles, muggleborns, or half-bloods but she keeps her mouth shut when it comes to matters involving some of her least favorite people.

"Well, screw what our fathers think. At least, mom's okay with it or more okay with who my boyfriend is rather than what my favorite subject is," She couldn't believe her mother was still sore about that.

"Yeah, divination's rubbish." Scorpius had to agree with Hermione on that one. Why did he make the mistake of choosing to take that class his third year? That class had the worst grade he ever received and it ruined his quest of getting O's in all his classes in all seven years of Hogwarts schooling.

"It is not!" She never understood why her mother and boyfriend disliked the class. It's fun trying to interpret tea leaves and to predict future events. At least, she's not alone in that opinion. Her younger brother, though very annoying some of the time, shared the same views as her.

"Well, my mother is okay with it as long as I'm happy," Scorpius changed the subject.

"At least, our mothers care about our happiness," Rose sighed.

"Our fathers will come around eventually."

"Hopefully before our wedding day."

"Shall we practice?" Scorpius wiggled his brows and Rose laughed at the sight as she took his hands into her own.

"Do you, Scorpius Hyperion-"

"God, I hate that middle name." Scorpius interrupted with a low growl.

"Malfoy, take me, Rose Weasley, as your lawfully-wedded wife?" Rose finished her question.

"I do," Scorpius answered sincerely with a smile before taking his turn to ask. "And do you, Rose Weasley, take me, Scorpius Malfoy as your lawfully-wedded husband?" He asked, omitting his dreadful middle name.

"I do. We now pronounce ourselves as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Rose leaned in a little closer.

"With pleasure," Scorpius smirked before closing in and snogging the hell out of his red-headed love. Both ignored the loud shouts going on the background and were in complete bliss. If that was practice, then they can't wait for the actual wedding.


	3. Bonus Scene: I Object!

This isn't exactly a new bonus scene for those who read what the second chapter looked like originally. I split up the I do scene into two parts. The part with just Scorpius and Rose was left unchanged while the part featuring their parents was redone to my liking and I like it much better compared to what it was originally. Anyways, here's the redone version.

* * *

"I OBJECT!" Two grown men bellowed somewhere at the back of a cafe after seeing two teenagers snogging each other across a table.

"Ron!" Hermione smacked her husband.

"Draco!" Astoria smacked her husband.

"This was where my daughter sneaks off to and with _it_?! Kissing _it_?! I'm multiplying her punishment tenfold!" Ron hissed to his wife as he rubbed the sore spot.

Both Draco and Ron (and their wives) were sitting at a table that was far away but was still close enough to eavesdrop on the conversation of the star-crossed teenage lovers. Ron was practically red in the face, seething with anger as he shook at his seat. He was practically glaring holes at Scorpius and if looks could kill, well...

"My son's a he, not an _it_ , and for once, we agree on something because I'm increasing his punishment as well," Draco muttered, crossing his arms at the table next to the table near the Weasel and Granger.

"I think you should revoke his punishment. He's only in love. What's wrong with that?" Astoria argued with her husband as she looked at a menu.

"It's with my daughter. My daughter's too good for the likes of it!" Ron answered her question, pouting like a child.

"Oh, Ron, stop! If we're going to punish our children for silly, trivial matters, then I would have punished Rose a long time ago for having Divination as her favorite subject," Hermione said to her husband.

"And I would have punished Scorpius for being friends with Potter's son," Draco added. "That sight is not right and pure for the eyes," He grimaced, wrinkling his nose at the snogging teenagers.

"I am going to break them up!" Ron started to stand but was pulled back down by Hermione.

"No, let them have their moment," His wife stated.

"But Hermione!" He whined childishly, causing Hermione and Draco to roll their eyes.

"Ron, sit back down and enjoy the food," Hermione said though she put down the menu in disgust.

"Such a shame. This is a nice looking cafe-" Astoria started to say.

"For those of a lower class," Draco interrupted with a low mutter and a disgruntled sniff, seemingly glancing at Ron and Hermione.

"Is that directed at us?" Ron raised a brow.

"What do you think?" Draco crossed his arms.

"I'll have you know that-" Ron started to go off on his enemy.

"Ron, let Astoria finish what she was going to say," Hermione interrupted her husband with a scold.

"Draco was the one who interrupted his wife, not me!" Ron argued but was immediately silenced with a glare from his wife. Draco snickered at the sight until he, too, was silenced with a glare from his wife.

"Continue please," Hermione gestured to Astoria.

"Thank you, Hermione," Astoria acknowledged with a nod. "As I was saying, this is a nice looking cafe but the food is rather bland."

"I completely agree. Shall we go to a nicer place?" Hermione asked as their husbands watched, shocked at the sight of their wives instantly bonding with each other. First their children, now their wives?! What's next?

"We shall and I know the perfect place. Don't worry, it's on us," Astoria gestured to herself and her husband whose eyes widened.

"Us?" He gaped.

"Yes, _us_."

"Thank you. We'll return the favor sometime soon," Hermione gushed.

"We?" Ron gaped.

"Yes, _we_."

"No need. Let's go, Draco." Astoria stood up and dragged her husband towards the exit.

"Let's go, Ron," Hermione stood up and dragged her husband as she followed Astoria.

"Astoria!"

"Hermione!"

Both men started to dread the upcoming meal they were forced to have with each other as they were dragged off to who knows what. What have they done in their past lives to deserve this type of punishment?

* * *

So review, fave, and/or add this story to your alerts if you like and I'll post more bonus scenes when I come up with those.


	4. Bonus Scene: We Need to Talk

Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, or added to their alerts so far. It makes me happy to see that people like what I've written (which I think is crap).

Also, to the reviewer who said "If you *had* to bring House placements into it, couldn't you at least have gotten them right?"

Here's the thing. JK never sorted the next generation kids which lets fans come up with their own sortings and headcanons that seem right to them, no matter how wrong it may seem to others. Well, mine is that Rose and Scorpius (and Albus) were sorted into Ravenclaw because the hat must have sensed their fear of not living up to their parents' expectations and/or legacy and so they were sorted into Ravenclaw so they can leave their own mark during their Hogwarts years.

So I'm sorry (not really) if the sorting didn't seem right according to you but we don't really know a lot about these next generation kids, other than who their parents are and other little things (like Rose is a redhead like her father, Teddy was a metamorphmagus and is in a relationship with Victoire, Albus has the same eye and hair color as his father, etc.) so all we can do is come up with headcanons and if we want, we could write these stories with these headcanons.

Hence, there are all these fics in which no sorting or theory is the same. I've seen Albus and Rose sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. I've seen Scorpius even sorted into Hufflepuff. Heck, I've seen a fanfic in which Rose was born a squib in an AU.

So until JK has sorted them, all we can do is have fun and sort them according to what we think. Also, you have no right to tell me that I did their house placements wrong if there's no information from the author herself on what their sortings are.

Sorry for the lengthy argument/rant there. I needed to get it out of my system.

Anyways, this bonus scene happened before Rose and Scorpius tells their parents and I promise the amount of words in the scene is more than the amount in the argument/rant.

* * *

"Scorpius?" Rose called out to her boyfriend as she approached him in the middle of a crowded hallway.

"Yes?" Scorpius answered as he turned and smiled at the love of his life. His smile fell a little once he saw a serious expression on his girlfriend's face.

"We need to talk," Rose quickly stated and in that moment, it was one of the few instances in which the young Malfoy was nervous.

Scorpius gulped a little and nodded as he let his girlfriend drag him into an empty classroom. Those words can't be good. They're never good. He seen and read all the muggle romance Rose has in her private collection to know where that talk was going.

Rose started to open her mouth.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that this relationship has been great and you are the absolute love of my life, and if you want this break up for whatever reason, I'll be okay with that," Scorpius blurt out, rambling over his words. "Eventually or never," He quickly added.

"Break up?" The young Weasley gaped with raised brows and widened eyes.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Our relationship was an amazing experience while it lasted and I'll be leaving now," He started to walk towards the door.

"Hold on now!" Rose yelled, pulling him back. "What made you think I wanted a break up?"

"Well, from what I've learned from your collection of trashy muggle romance, whenever a person from a romantic relationship utters the term 'we need to talk', normally that leads to the couple breaking up," Scorpius explained.

"When I said that, I didn't mean that type of a talk!" Rose facepalmed.

"Would we be having that talk eventually?" Scorpius joked with a chuckle and stopped once he saw the murderous, raging expression on the redhead's face. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"How long have we been together?" She asked which caused him to raise a brow.

"Five years as friends, two years as boyfriend/girlfriend," Scorpius answered slowly, confused as to why his girlfriend would ask such a question. "Why ask that?"

"Don't you think we've been together for a long time?" Rose asked another question, causing him to raise a brow again.

"Yeah," Scorpius answered with a nod, just as confused as before. Where was she going with this? "Why ask that?"

"Don't you think we should be doing something very important after a long period of time?" She asked and his eyes widened, realizing what her intentions with their little talk were.

"You want to do it?" He questioned his girlfriend.

"Yeah," She nodded eagerly, happily thinking that her boyfriend realized what she wanted them to do.

"When?"

"As soon as possible!"

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight?!" Rose exclaimed, surprised at how soon he wanted them to do what was important. "Well, I was hoping for interaction that was more upfront but that works, too, I guess." She shrugged.

"I thought sex was already upfront interaction." Scorpius scratched his head, puzzled at her words.

"Wait, what?" She squeaked out, causing him to backtrack.

"What?" He squeaked out in the same manner as her.

"I wasn't talking about sex!" She yelled, raising her hands out of irritation.

"You weren't?" He tilted his head.

"No! For Godric's sake, I love you but how were you sorted into Ravenclaw?!" She facepalmed, shaking her head.

"Oh," He said dumbly. "Well, what were you talking about that was very important then?" He questioned his girlfriend.

"Telling our parents about our relationship," She answered, her irritated expression morphing into a more serious and solemn one.

"Oh," He nodded. Then it really dawned on him. " _Oh._ "

"Yeah, oh."

"Yeah... on second thought, you breaking up with me sounds better than telling our parents about us. Or better yet, sex sound a hell of a lot better than telling our parents. Why can't we do that important something instead?" He asked, putting his hands on Rose's shoulders and shaking her a bit.

"We will, eventually, but why is telling our parents a bad thing?" She questioned him.

"Rose, I love you but how were you sorted into Ravenclaw?" He stated, repeating some of the words she said a moment ago and she rolled her eyes at that.

"It's better to tell them sooner than later. We do it later and it might blow up in our faces," She reasoned.

"Like it wouldn't blow up in our faces even if we do it sooner!" He argued.

"Look, our parents don't know about the fact that we were friends since first year, much less boyfriend/girlfriend since fifth. We have been keeping both relationships a huge secret for the past seven years," She reasoned, trying to guilt him into telling their parents. "Also, my brother and cousins have been keeping our relationship a secret for several months now which is an amazing feat given the fact that they're all huge contributors to the school's news feed," She added.

"I wouldn't know about calling it a news feed. It's more of a rumor mill," Scorpius commented.

"Whatever! The point is that it's amazing that certain people like James, Fred, and Hugo-" Scorpius gulped. It was amazing, given the fact that those three in her large family hated him the most after her own father. "Have kept it to themselves for this long and they're bound to explode somehow so we have to tell our parents before our parents find out through other resources," She stated.

"Rose, I hate it when you're right and when you argue with logical reasoning," He said, dropping his head and hands in defeat.

"So will you tell them?" She crossed her arms.

"I suppose," He sighed, agreeing to do what was going to be done soon.

"I love you," She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You better make it up to me," He muttered with a pout.

"Come on, it will be like removing a bandage. Easy," She smiled, looking at the bright side of things.

"Sex is a more easy and important something to do than telling our parents," He mumbled, crossing his arms.

"We'll do that eventually. I promise and you'll love it," She said that last bit of words in a sultry tone which caused Scorpius to stiffen up and shiver.

"I better," He let himself relaxed and a little smile appeared.

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" She dragged him over to a desk and they both sat down.

"Howlers, my father disowning me or forbidding me to see you, my paternal grandparents being brought into the picture," He listed, shuddering out of fear at the last scenario.

"Well, we're on the same boat but again, it's best to get it over with sooner than later and they're bound to find out so it's best if they find out from us, instead of other people," She repeated her reasoning.

"I know," He sighed. "I hate it when you're right and you use that logical reasoning of yours," He muttered, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't be a Ravenclaw without it," She shrugged. "Oh, look, class has started a half hour ago," She looked at a clock. "We should go."

"Or..." He pulled Rose back down when she started to rise from her seat. "We could just stay in here for the rest of the time and have a little snog," He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"I'd like that instead," She smirked.

"Oh, really?" He smirked back.

"Yes, really," She said as she pulled him by the collar and put her lips on his as he happily kissed back.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this bonus scene. I'm surprised I thought of this one right after I redid the I do scene.

Review, favorite, or add it to your alerts if you wish and I'll post another bonus scene if/when I will come with more.


End file.
